Tolerancia
by MittaM
Summary: Luffy & Nami. Cuando quieres a una persona, le tienes paciencia y tolerancia. Algunas veces necesitaran tu ayuda, tu comprensión y tu afecto, aun cuando no sepan que realmente lo necesitan. Se esa persona para ellos.
1. Cap I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

No sé si es la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde su lanzamiento o la cantidad de personas en la tripulación con todas sus interacciones, pero la Nami del presente actual (al momento de escribir esto) se siente como una sombra de lo que era la Nami de tiempos pasados. La navegante que recuerdo era sagaz y picara, con un pasado que la hacía fuerte y resiliente pero a la vez vulnerable y real. Ahora, con varios espacios de la tripulación llenos y un estilo de dibujo que no le hace ningún favor (la necesidad de sexualizarla a ella y otras es una tontería, aunque cada quien tiene su opinión) se siente como si una de sus obligaciones es ser "una de las mujeres" más que otra cosa, lo cual era anteriormente un derivado de su personaje nomas; no necesitaba tener una anatomía imposible o andar con minúsculas ropas para ser interesante en lo absoluto. Todavía tiene sus momentos, pero he confirmado con muchos que, definitivamente, no es lo mismo.

Por eso es que al escribir esto me llega un contraste pues imagino a la Nami de tiempos pasados con el Luffy del presente. Con relación al capitán, si es cierto que su naturaleza es ser apasionado por la aventura y no ser una persona brillante, pero quienes han seguido esta serie conocen la evolución que ha tenido, no solo física, sino mental y emocional. Si, todavía es el idiota designado, pero la gente no le da crédito de lo que realmente debe saber y sentir. Por supuesto, la naturaleza de One Piece no hace necesario hundirse en este tipo de exploración, pero entiendo que la oportunidad esta ahí y por eso intente este escrito.

Que haya atracción, afecto y deseo en un grupo confinado en un espacio cerrado donde interactúan, comparten y viven es algo más que natural y, aunque no es un enfoque necesario, entiendo que es una fortaleza de la serie pues, de una forma u otra, un fic de ese tipo nunca se siente del todo fuera de contexto. Después de todo, los romances de colegio y de oficina ocurren porque compartimos mas con esas personas de lo que estamos solos en nuestras casas, así que por qué no a bordo de un barco? La gente se conoce, se apoya, se ayuda, se cuida, se protege y por qué no, se crean conexiones mas allá de las esperadas.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Tolerancia**

Algunas veces el necesitaba un abrazo y Nami conocía todos los prerrequisitos para que eso ocurriese.

Primero necesitaba estar a altas horas de la noche, cuando el resto de la tripulación finalmente estuviese descansando y el pudiese estar solo, caminando con estrés y preocupación en la cubierta del Sunny, sus pies arrastrándose en la madera.

Segundo, necesitaba pasar un evento traumático y no había nada que le destruyera la paz mental y emocional como lo era ver a sus nakama peligrar por sus vidas. Podría salir de un encuentro cercano con la muerte con una sonrisa llena de dientes pero cuando la adrenalina se iba y su mente se recordaba las muchas veces que estuvo al perderlos y el dolor en sus cuerpos, mentes y corazones, se volvía una ruina.

Mientras subía de las habitaciones y se dirigía a cubierta Nami se pasaba la mano por los brazos, su suave y delicada piel todavía cubierta de diversos moretones y vendas que tapaban cortadas y raspaduras. Su pierna izquierda dolía un poco al pisar y su hombro derecho la mataría en la mañana, pero no podía negar que fue de los que mejor salió del enfrentamiento de la marina de aquella tarde.

Cuando ocurrían con esa magnitud podía cerrar los ojos y revivir muchísimos detalles con claridad: El aceleramiento del corazón al escuchar los cañones, el ver a lo lejos las velas con los emblemas enemigos llenos de mal augurio, el crujir del barco debido a los ataques y maniobras, los gritos de valentía y pánico de sus nakama, las miradas llenas de violencia, dudas y terror de ambos bandos, las heridas apareciendo en los cuerpos, la sangre que había que limpiar una vez estuviesen a salvo, el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Chopper de no estallar en lagrimas mientras reparaba los cuerpos de las personas que eran su única familia... Todo eso y más se mantiene a flor de piel, navegando dentro de uno como los diversos monstruos marinos que surcaban las aguas en las que navegaban. Nadie lo mencionaba en el Sunny pero todos se llevaban aquel trauma a la cama al caer la noche y era algo difícil de digerir. Nadie estaba exento.

A lo lejos, cerca de la cabeza del león en la proa, Nami observó la figura que estaba buscando, encorvada y con las manos sujetando la baranda con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos. La luz de la luna, llena y radiante, causaba un aura melancólica en aquella persona al ser cubierta por un sombrero de paja, dejando el rostro y cualquier sentimiento que estuviese en el en oscuridad.

Nami se detuvo a un par de metros de su capitán. Su ligera ropa de dormir dejaba sus hombros y piernas al descubierto, por lo que una suave corriente la hizo estremecer. Tocó la baranda con sus uñas un par de veces, atrayendo su atención. Tardando un par de segundos, Luffy finalmente enderezó la espalda y se giró hacia la navegante.

En ese mismo instante, otra corriente de aire pasó por la cubierta, empujando el sombrero de paja de la cabeza de Luffy. Al instante en que la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro Nami suspiró sonoramente y sintió su alma hundirse: Los ojos, la frente, el mentón, la boca... todas las facciones de su capitán se encontraban duras y sombrías, completamente alejadas de aquella figura de valentía, aventura, coraje y camaradería que los guiaba en aquella aventura en la que todos se embarcaron. La persona que tenia frente a si era un hombre con una enorme carga emocional, afligido por las decisiones, responsabilidades y consecuencias del modo de vida que él y su tripulación decidieron llevar.

Y aquello Nami lo detestaba.

Lo detestaba mayormente porque todos en ese barco habían tomado la decisión de seguirlo para poder cumplir sus sueños por cuenta propia y cada uno (Aunque muchos no lo admitieran de frente) estaban dispuestos a morir por ello. Si, era cierto que con cada isla que pasaban y cada día que transcurría la competencia y los enemigos era mas difícil, y con cada nuevo nivel de probabilidad en contra de ellos pensar en la muerte se hacía cada vez más frecuente, pero era algo que cada uno hacia voluntario, y no era su deber sufrir la carga de todos. El no tenía el derecho de sufrir por los golpes, heridas, traumas y riesgos de todos.

Pero sobre todo, lo detestaba porque aquel no era el rostro del capitán que tanto admiraba y quería. Aquel no era el rostro de esa persona que, por mas defectos que tuviese (y tenía muchos, como todos los desencajados de aquella tripulación) siempre sonreía, siempre saltaba de alegría ante la idea de aventura, intoxicado por el romance del mar y las recompensas que traía el enfrentarlo. En estas noches, por un corto tiempo, el Sunny era invadido por un desconocido que robaba el puesto de Luffy, y Nami detestaba eso. Lo detestaba tanto, tanto!

Sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en la palma de la mano debido a la cólera, Nami no aguanto más y caminó en dirección a Luffy. Tomó su rostro y lo coloco en su hombro mientras lo sujetaba con suavidad.

"Está bien Luffy, todo está bien."

Como en otras veces, Luffy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Finalmente rodeó a Nami y se dejó caer encima de ella. Incapaz de soportar el peso Nami fue bajando hábilmente hasta quedar ambos sentados en el suelo, entrelazados entre brazos y cabellos.

"Aquí estoy Luffy, si? Todo está bien. Todos estamos bien."

Las manos de Luffy, fuertes y masculinas, apretaban con fuerza a Nami y, aunque su cuerpo aun estaba tierno por las heridas, no se inmuto en lo absoluto; había visto las heridas de Luffy antes de que Chopper las tratara y eran mucho, mucho peor que las de todos incluidos. Que su fuerza y voluntad fuesen tan monstruosas que sanara más rápido que otros no le quitaba que sintiera, y eso contaba tanto física como emocionalmente.

Ambos duraron así por un largo tiempo. Los dedos de Nami jugaban con el pelo de Luffy mientras le susurraba palabras de apoyo al oído. Luffy no lloraba, ni gritaba ni respondía; simplemente se limitaba a aceptar aquella ayuda que lo devolvía a la realidad, que le traía el deseo de continuar aquella aventura, y que le retornaba la voluntad de sonreír, de vivir.

Finalmente, Luffy dejó de apretarla con fuerza y Nami sintió como apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, seguramente mirando a la distancia, incapaz todavía de encararla.

"Estuvo demasiado cerca Nami" dijo finalmente con una voz ronca y firme, extranjera del cuerpo del cual salió.

Nami tomó esa oportunidad para mirar a su capitán a los ojos. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo puso frente a sí. Luego le dio la sonrisa más dulce que su rostro pudo fabricar "Así es Luffy, pero míranos aquí todavía, vivitos y coleando. Por qué preocuparse tanto? Por que atormentarte con algo así?"

Luffy intentó desviar la mirada pero Nami le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, retomando su atención. "Todos sabíamos lo que hacíamos cuando aceptamos tomar esta vida del mar Luffy, desde el primer día".

"Pero-"

"Y nadie te culpa ni te culpara por nada. Lo sabes, verdad?"

Luffy no respondió a la pregunta. Nami juntó su frente con la suya y cerró los ojos para que tuviese privacidad suficiente para responder. "Me crees en eso, verdad Luffy? Sabes que no abandonare tu lado ni voy a soltarte hasta saber que estas bien, verdad?"

Luffy asintió suavemente, la piel y el pelo de ambos rozándose en la fría noche. Nami abrió los ojos y se percató de que Luffy miraba atentamente sus labios. Se sintió sonrojar antes de separarse.

"Quieres que me quede un rato más?" Preguntó la navegante. Sin esperar respuesta apoyó su espalda a la baranda y guió a Luffy al lado suyo. Tomó su mano dentro de la suya y ambos extendieron las piernas. Finalmente Luffy apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Nami mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Por un instante, en el ese momento parecían las únicas personas en miles de kilómetros, rodeados de infinidad pero con toda la compañía que necesitaban

Después de un minuto de silencio, Luffy balbuceó algo imperceptible.

"Que dijiste Luffy?" Preguntó Nami mientras miraba al cielo. Allá arriba, una traviesa nube intentaba en vano tapar la inmensidad de la luna.

"Dije que no me gusta cómo se ven".

Nami pestañó un par de veces, confundida. "No te gusta como se ve qué?"

"Tu cuerpo cuando está cubierto de heridas. No se ve... No es correcto."

"Eso es parte del negocio. Estas también triste por eso?"

Luffy no dudo en responder. "Si. Es mejor... cuando no estas así".

Y como años de una vida dura y difícil entrenaron a Nami a no mostrar directamente sus emociones, se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Luffy mientras sentía su corazón golpear con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a desmayarse en aquel estado frágil. Mas que las palabas (o el elogio que se ocultaba dentro de ellas; sabía muy bien lo que Luffy intentó expresar), lo que llenó su alma de júbilo fue que la voz que las dijo eran las del Luffy que conocía y quería, lo que significaba que en la mañana todo estaría bien, como a ella le gustaba. Tendrían una oportunidad de sonreírle a la vida y a la aventura nuevamente.

Nami sabía que dentro de unos momentos Luffy se quedaría dormido y ella lo despertaría para ambos volver a sus habitaciones. Caminarían con las manos entrelazadas y Luffy la dejaría en la puerta del cuarto de las mujeres sin decir palabra, aun cuando eso significase caminar el doble pues era lo que le gustaba hacer.

Pero por el momento ambos se quedaron allí, compartiendo con el otro. Ambos sabían que momentos así iban a ser mas difíciles y escasos en el futuro, pero eso solo los hacía más importantes. Lo que todos necesitaban -lo que ella necesitaba- era que su capitán estuviese ahí para ellos, y Nami con gusto seguiría haciendo el trabajo de ser su ancla, su timón, y la persona que lo saque de los momentos más oscuros de su vida. Eso lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón lleno de cariño. Cariño que solo le pertenecía a él.

**Fin.**


	2. Cap II

**Tolerancia**

**II**

Algunas veces Nami, como todas las personas sobre la tierra, se frustraba. Era algo normal.

Los motivos podían ser muchos. Las recompensas de una aventura podían no ser muchas e incluso, perdida para las reservas del Sunny. También estaban sus lunáticos nakama que la podían sacar de quicio de mil formas diferentes. El clima podría destruir por completo un día feliz o incluso, algo tan trivial como un corte o una mancha en una prenda de ropa favorita.

Pero si había algo que la llevaba a otro nivel de frustración, era no poder dibujar un mapa de forma correcta. Y si, era cuestión de orgullo para ella, pues aquello no era solo una tarea que tenía que cumplir dentro de la tripulación. Era algo que ella hacia bien.

No, no bien. Excelente!

Ella siempre ha estado segura de que, generaciones después de que deje el mundo de los vivos, sus mapas se usarían para conocer y comprender el vasto mundo y las maravillas que alberga. Sus detalles y precisión los convertirán en invaluables tesoros por los que centenas de instituciones y escolares se pelearan. Sus imágenes contaran historias de bellezas y misterios que nadie creerá hasta verlos con sus propios ojos, y en todo el mundo se sabrá que la navegante del Rey de los piratas le regalo al mundo, de forma generosa, incontables secretos de las cuatro esquinas del planeta.

Eso nadie, NADIE se lo iba a quitar, pero para ello su trabajo debía ser pulcro, impecable y perfecto. Por supuesto, los documentos finales en su cuarto de cartografía contaban con esas características al cien por ciento, pues solo lo mejor de lo mejor merecía ser preservado.

Sin embargo, aquello no era trabajo fácil, y traducir las delimitaciones, montañas, caminos, pueblos, ciudades, playas, ríos, cayos, bosques, puntos de interés y demás que tenía en su mente en un inmenso papel con tinta permanente era una ardua tarea y algunas islas, como las que tenía en la mente, simplemente se reusaban a cooperar.

Claro, como todas las cosas que requieren realmente esfuerzo, aquellas tres islas de las que habían zarpado hace un par de días eran una obra de arte. Definidas cada una por diferentes formaciones de bosques y montañas, así como diferentes propiedades climáticas aun estando tan cerca que podían cruzarse nadando, era algo que Nami no recordaba nunca haber sido registrado antes, y su mente estaba disparada por todas partes. Podía ver las coordenadas, la escala en las que tenía que trazarlas, donde terminaba cada árbol y comenzaba cada piedra... Todo estaba ahí, pero simplemente no podía.

Y a medida que las horas pasaban y los intentos fallidos llenaban el suelo, mas exasperada se volvía, y eso se filtraba en su persona. Incapaz de pensar en frivolidades en ese estado, su cabello empezaba a enmarañarse y ser sujetado por lápices, sus ropas se tornaban gruesas para tolerar el frio, aun cuando preferiría mostrar sus piernas y cintura sin importar la temperatura. Sus ojos se tornaban gastados y sus manos se cubrían de tinta y grafito. Era toda una transformación.

Cuando aquello ocurría, sus nakama sabían exactamente no meterse en el asunto. No había ningún _ya lo lograras Nami!_ y _animo Nami!_ que sirviera de algo pero para ser sincera, ella preferiría que no fuese así pero no podía evitar su naturaleza. Le gustaría sentirse querida, bonita, y que todos la saludaran y la alagaran como de costumbre, pero su forma de ser en ese estado intimidaba a sus compañeros (y habían... reacciones pasadas de ella que daban justificación a esa intimidación). Eso significaba que se encontraba en un siclo vicioso del que no se podía escapar por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que trancarse y continuar su cometido hasta tener algún progreso.

De eso, habían pasado 18 horas. 18 largas y extenuantes horas sin siquiera un borrador decente.

Descubrir que uno de sus cartuchos de tinta se había agotado en sus manos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un golpe de cólera. Arrojó la pluma sobre la mesa de dibujo y apretó su rostro con ambas manos para ahogar el grito que salió a toda fuerza de sus pulmones. Cuando la garganta empezó a dolerle dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de la silla y se dejo hundir, sus ojos sintiéndose repentinamente cansados.

"Tiempo record siendo una inútil" balbuceó Nami mientras miraba al techo. Sintiéndose más derrotada que colérica decidió salir de aquella habitación sin tener una idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue caminar por la cubierta y gritar como una demente. Lo segundo fue enrollar todos los bocetos fallidos y tirarlos por la borda como si fuesen palomas de la paz. Lo tercero, y por lo que se decidió, fue ir a la cocina y encontrar algo que comer, pues ahora que su adrenalina y voluntad estaban en el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta.

Descalza, con pantalones largos y un abrigo que no combinaban para NADA, salió con pisadas silenciosas y fue en dirección a la cocina. Debido a que no sabía si iba a quedarse desvelada o si iba a caer rendida desde que llenara su estomago, no le importó en lo absoluto lo que encontrase con tal de que no tuviese que perder el tiempo calentándolo. _Me desconozco!_ pensó mientras gruñía y rodaba los ojos.

No bien puso un pie dentro de la cocina cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Sentado en una esquina de la mesa, con un plato rebosante de lo que parecían ser sobras, se encontraba Luffy con un tenedor a mitad de clavada. Sus ojos se encontraron y el capitán sonrió con todos los dientes.

"Hola Nami!" Exclamó en voz alta, despreocupado por lo tarde que era. Nami se detuvo por un instante, observó la enorme pila de comida frente a si, evaluó la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba y la renunció al sentarse al lado de Luffy. Sin responderle extendió el brazo y le arrancó el tenedor de las manos. Cerró los ojos cuando el primer bocado entró en su boca y sintió al mismo tiempo fideos fríos, carne, tomate, salsa de distintos tipos e infinita vergüenza con lujo de detalles. Con todo, trago sin pensar y el sentir su estomago llenarse la empezó a aliviar al instante.

Sin poder detenerse Nami continuó comiendo, rezando una plegaria por Sanji, quien hacia platos tan deliciosos que incluso las sobras eran manjares. Por un pequeño instante todo en su mente se desvaneció. Incluso aquella traviesa trinidad de islas estaban en segundo plano, dejándola descansar.

Tanta fue su concentración que se olvidó que estaba acompañada. En un momento de autocontrol dejó el tenedor sobre la pila de comida, miró a su lado y se encontró con Luffy mirándola atentamente, su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. En vez de tener la vista perdida, sus ojos parecían especialmente concentrados en ella.

"...Qué?!" Gruñó Nami mientras se encogía de hombro sin deseo de ser juzgada esa noche, sobre todo por alguien que no sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

"Nada, solo admirando lo bonita que eres."

Nami pestañó un par de veces al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sumó dentro de su mente quien las había dicho, el poco aseo personal que se había dado en las ultimas horas y el grotesco plato frente a sí, y el resultado fue un intenso rodar de ojos junto con una respuesta hostil. "Oh, cierra la boca Luffy!" exhaló con completa indiferencia mientras devolvía la mirada al plato, pensando que cuadrante iba a perforar esta vez. "No tengo el ánimo ni las fuerzas para tu sarcasmo."

Luffy la miró de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente y respondió de inmediato. "No veo como puede ser sarcasmo cuando es imposible no ver tus grandes y lindos ojos marrones, los labios que dibujan tu irresistible sonrisa y tu suave pelo que brilla con intensidad y atrae cualquier mirada a tus delicada facciones. Además, ese abrigo no tiene forma posible de ocultar esa figura que tienes."

El único sonido que se escuchó fue el tenedor caer sobre la mesa. Por un largo tiempo Nami estuvo completamente petrificada, su cerebro intentando comprender, no solo las palabras, sino el orden y el contexto en el que las acababa de escuchar. Como si fuese un androide, se giró lentamente hacia su capitán, quien mantenía la misma pose.

"Luffy?" Tartamudeo Nami, perpleja.

"Qué? No voy a decirlo a cada rato porque según me han dicho le quita el valor, pero al ver lo mucho que te estás esforzando para darnos los mejores mapas del mundo no hay forma que no te vea con otros ojos y que sea incapaz de decírtelo, aunque sea para darte apoyo y confianza."

De inmediato, Nami sintió dos enormes y pesadas lagrimas escaparse de ambos ojos. Miró aquel rostro lleno de sinceridad que tenía en frente y pensó que iba a estallar en llantos. Sin ser capaz de otra cosa, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y, mientras sonreía por primera vez en el día entero, empezó a llorar, amplia y libremente.

Si fue por instinto o por casualidad, Luffy no dijo ni una palabra y se mantuvo inmóvil para darle un sentido de privacidad a Nami, quien se sentía como si alguien le hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Como si llevase un tiempo luchando contra algo para al final darse cuenta que no valía la pena obsesionarse. Aunque el trabajo en su cuarto de mapas volvió a la mente, no podía importarle menos mientras las palabras que le habían dedicado estaban en su cabeza.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad Nami se quitó las manos del rostro, cubiertas de lagrimas, y al ver a Luffy sujetando un manojo de servilletas una risada se escapó de su garganta y se sintió lista para lloriquear nuevamente. Tomó un par y las pasó por sus mejillas y su nariz. En cualquier otra situación hubiese sentido vergüenza, pero ahora mismo se sentía, por más absurdo que pareciese, reconocida, admirada, bonita.

Por instinto recordó que su cabello estaba envuelto en un nudo atado por dos lápices. Llevó su mano con la intensión de soltarlo pero Luffy sujetó su muñeca suavemente. "No tienes por que. Necesitas estar practica y cómoda ahora. No tienes por qué estar de otra forma por nadie en este momento".

El labio inferior de Nami tembló y un nuevo par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Lo único que pudo decir fue "estoy hecha un desastre Luffy".

Luffy acercó su silla y la rodeó con un brazo por encima del abrigo. Tomó un pedazo de carne, fría y con una tira de grasa por el lado, y se la comió de un bocado antes de responder. "Y por que habrías de ponerte bonita ahora mismo? Si es por mí no es necesario: Que no estés bonita no es lo mismo que no seas bonita, y eso siempre lo has sido y lo serás"

"Por Dios, Luffy!" Exclamó Nami mientras se tapaba la cara colorada, llena de vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras. Se sintió encoger en su asiento mientras Luffy le acariciaba los hombros en señal de apoyo. Finalmente tomó un nuevo par de servilletas, se limpió el rostro y levantó la mirada para poder hablarle a los ojos. "Estaba tan frustrada Luffy. No te imaginas."

Luffy alzó las cejas. "Claro que me lo imagino! Se lo importante que es eso para ti Nami."

"Lo es" respondió ella con la voz baja. "Es importante para mi darles lo mejor de mí. Es uno de mis mas grandes deseos."

Nami levantó las piernas y las abrazó, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Repentinamente se sintió cansada. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su capitán. "Sabes, nadie me había descrito de esa forma."

Luffy la escucho y duró unos segundos en responder. "Porque normalmente se enfocan en tus pechos y tus piernas, verdad?"

Con todo y lo agotada que estaba, Nami no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada por la forma en la que Luffy evitó el tema, pero debía admitir que fue un poco astuto de su parte. Sonriendo suavemente le respondió. "Así es".

Nami pensó en quedarse allí hasta que Luffy terminara de comer pero se dio cuenta que, una vez estuvo acurrucada con él, no volvió a tocar la comida. Soltó un suspiro y habló en voz baja. "Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Dime."

"Puedo dormir aquí por diez minutos y después me levantas? Solo si te vas a quedar. Estoy un poquito cansada"

"Si. Claro, supongo."

No bien Nami escuchó la respuesta cuando se desvaneció en un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y reposó por completo sobre Luffy, quien la rodeó y acomodó lo mejor posible.

Una vez pasados los 10 minutos Nami se percató como Luffy rompió su promesa. Sintió como pasaba las manos por debajo de ella y la cargaba lo más delicado posible. Le escuchó quitarse los calzados para no hacer ruido y despertarla al caminar en dirección a la habitación de las mujeres. Sintió cuando tocó la puerta de la habitación y estaba segura que escuchó a Robin suspirar al ver la escena. Sintió como la depositó en la cama pero no estaba segura de si fue el o la arqueóloga que le había quitado los lápices de la cabeza para que no le molestaran al dormir.

En algún momento de la noche las islas volvieron a su cabeza pero esta vez no les prestó caso pues la deliciosa comida de Sanji estaba en su estomago y las palabras de Luffy en su mente y corazón. Total, como era una profesional consumada, eventualmente les haría justicia. Eso seguro.

**Fin.**


	3. Cap III

**Tolerancia**

**III**

Algunas veces para Nami era importante recibir una reacción, y en ocasiones era un arte lograrlo.

Ella era una mujer bonita; lo sabía y no necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmase pues estaba segura de ello. Su cuerpo, sus facciones, su cabello, su voz... Parte regalo de la naturaleza y parte resultado de riguroso cuidado, sabía lo que tenia y el deseo que podía causar.

Pero aquello no era suficiente. Cada prenda, desde el calzado hasta los sujetadores de pelo eran una pieza importante a tomar en cuenta. Tacones, faldas, hombros expuestos, vientre expuesto, pelo amarrado o suelto, rizos, pendientes... Cada variante causaba algún tipo de reacción, y muchas veces unas eran dependientes de la otra para conseguir el efecto deseado.

Mientras se veía en el espejo aquella mañana se sintió satisfecha con la imagen que tenía en frente. Su experiencia en lo que buscaba hoy era basta y los diversos intentos fallidos la habían ayudado a refinar el resultado esperado. Sabía que cualquier persona que la viese por primera vez, hombre o mujer, quedaría maravillado con su presencia, pero cada detalle tenía una función especifica ese día. La forma en que su pelo caía sobre sus hombros, el sombrero de color claro para protegerla del sol, el brillo de sus labios, la suave ropa de verano que bailaría con la brisa que corría sobre la cubierta en esos días, la cantidad exacta de piel descubierta, el color complementario de sus uñas.

Estaba perfecta, y no iba a fallar en su cometido por nada del mundo.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia cubierta el olor de sal del océano llenó sus pulmones y sintió una energía correr por su cuerpo: Muchas personas dicen que años en el mar convertían ese olor en una tortura nauseabunda pero para ella siempre era un recuerdo de sorpresas, tesoros y aventuras en aquel enorme azul. Lamentaba aquellos que no pudieron disfrutar esa experiencia mientras navegaban como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento de su vida.

Al llegar a cubierta la luz del sol se encontraba iluminando a toda fuerza. De inmediato percibió toda la actividad de sus nakama y la privacidad de su cuarto quedo atrás. Debido a lo colorida de la tripulación y las incontables personalidades, características y habilidades que tenían entre todos, la energía y actividad del Sunny eran capaces de competir con cualquier ciudad: conversaciones, peleas, risas, pisadas, equipos, armas, maquinarias, comida, cañas de pescar, música, vestimentas, olores... Todo eso y más en una finita familiaridad que la hacía sentir en un pequeño mundo donde solo existia esta familia y nada mas existía. Eso le encantaba.

Caminó hasta la cabeza de león en la proa y esperó. Esperó porque, así como ella debía de poner su parte para la reacción que quería, había otra parte que estaba fuera de su control, y no le quedaba más que esperar pero eso ella lo hacía con gusto pues para esto ella tenía paciencia y sabia lo mucho que le gustaba la recompensa.

Por supuesto, mientras esperaba no pudo evitar pensar en la gente que le gustaba opinar al respecto. _"Solo te valoras por eso chica?"_ decían algunos, _"Eso es todo lo que tienes para dar?"_ decían otros, _"Hay cosas más importantes que la belleza, lo sabías?"_ se atrevían unos cuantos. Y aunque la primera reacción era maldecirlos y tratarlos como las insignificantes personas que eran, Nami no podía evitar querer que la gente entendiera que tonto era ese tipo de mentalidad.

Después de todo que tiene que ver, no solo ser bonita, sino sentirse bonita y arreglarse con ser útil para las personas cercanas a ti? Puedes ser fea y útil tanto como ser bonita y útil. Además, quien dijo que alguien se tiene que poner bonita para otra persona? Hay mil y un motivos para arreglarte: Sientes que será un buen día? Ponte bonita. Estas teniendo un mal dia? Ponte bonita. Te sientes segura? Ponte bonita. No te sientes al cien por ciento? Ponte bonita. Lograste algo importante? Ponte bonita. Quieres hacer sufrir hombres? Ponte bonita. Quieres causarle envidia a las mujeres? Ponte bonita. Quieres ponerte bonita porque te da la gana? Ponte bonita!

Nami sacudió la cabeza pues empezó a sentirse colérica con lo que tenía en la mente y decidió, como otras veces, no darle importancia al tema. Se limitó a ver la infinidad del océano frente a si mientras esperaba. El viento bailaba entre sus ropas y, aun con lo cálido del día, la sensación le causo escalofríos.

20 minutos. Tomo 20 minutos pero finalmente tuvo su oportunidad. Después 20 minutos distribuidos entre una conversación con Usopp, una riña con Sanji, escuchar con atención una melodía de Brook y finalmente otra corta conversación con Chopper, la persona por la que esperaba no estaba entretenido en nada.

Nami miró con sutileza y se alegro al ver a Luffy apoyarse en la baranda de estribor a una distancia bastante considerable. Dicha distancia, sin embargo, no tenía la menor importancia pues algunas cosas, como el efecto de una mujer, era capaz de cruzar la infinidad de un océano si era preciso.

Inclinándose hasta que su cuerpo estuviese en su dirección, Nami esperó un poco mas hasta que, por casualidad o reacción, Luffy giró su rostro hacia ella, el sombrero de paja protegiéndolo de los fuertes rayos del sol. Sin esperar, Nami actuó como tenía planeado.

Le sonrió.

Directo desde su corazón, los labios de Nami formaron una cálida y hermosa sonrisa mientras que sus ojos lo miraban con atención. Por supuesto, para cualquier persona aquella escena seria extraña pues con los muchos atributos y experiencias de la vida que tenia, ella tendría incontables gestos mucho mas provocativos que podrían afectar hombres y mujeres de formas irreparables. Ciertamente una sonrisa era sencilla en el mejor caso y absurda en el peor.

Pero ahí era que radicaba lo bonito de la situación pues, como en muchas otras ocasiones, Luffy no era como las demás personas. Si, el era una persona con sexualidad (Nami no podía entender, por nada del mundo, porque la gente asumía lo contrario), pero lo que era prioridad y lo que era capaz de robarle la atención no era lo mismo que funcionaba con los demás y le tomó a Nami mucho tiempo descubrirlo.

Miradas, sonrisas, poses, accesorios, vestimentas... Le tomo meses (meses!) de experimentación pero con cada reacción de apatía de intentos pasados Nami aprendía cada vez mas y cuando lograba ese fugaz reojo de su capitán su corazón se llenaba de orgullo y alegría. Si era lo exhilarante de la cacería, lo emocionante de tener esa información que nadie más sabia o el simple hecho de que, siendo sincera consigo misma, consideraba a Luffy un hombre apuesto luego de los años, ella no estaba segura pero lo cierto era que ahora que sabía lo que tenía en la mente, algunas veces se preparaba por días para finalmente tener una oportunidad como esta.

Y ahí estaba, la recompensa por sus esfuerzos.

Del otro extremo del barco, pasando por siete personas inadvertidas (excepto quizás Robin; ella siempre lo sabía todo), recorriendo cientos de metros de madera de aquel barco sobre la infinidad que era la Grand Line, la respuesta al gesto de Nami ocurrió, aquella reacción por la que ella era capaz de esperar semanas solo para sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y su mente ligera: Luffy le sonrió tímidamente y sus labios se movieron para deletrear la palabra "hey" sin apartar la vista de ella, atraido, hipnotizado. Su cuerpo podia notarse tenso y su pecho se infló pues sus pulmones se llenaron de aire instintivamente al encontrarse aquella preciosa imagen que le dejó el cerebro en blanco y su interior lleno de una sensación calida.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior y retornó el mismo gesto de vuelta, deletreando la misma palabra. Dos, quizás tres segundos duró toda aquella interacción y así de rápido como empezó, terminó: Luffy se dio media vuelta y camino en direccion a la cocina.

Pero eso a Nami no le importaba porque la mirada de Luffy, sincera y llena de pasión, su cuerpo tenso al verla vestida solo para satisfacer sus ojos con todos los detalles que le llamaban la atención, y la forma en que sus labios sonrieron sin control, exponiendo lo que sentía al ver a su navegante, era todo lo que Nami necesitaba. En ese pequeño espacio por ese diminuto umbral de tiempo, ambos tuvieron un momento que nadie más sabia, podía imitar y mucho mejor, nadie descubriría.

Ella estaba segura (como otras veces) que Luffy tendría recuerdos de ella. Nada de tenerla en la mente todo el día lleno de lujuria, claro que no, pero cuando este en sus mejores momentos, feliz y extasiado por la aventura, la imagen de aquella mujer bajo el viento y el sol, sonriente y perfecta para sus ojos, llegaría fugazmente por un segundo y haría su corazón latir dos veces mas rápido.

Y por conseguir ese segundo, Nami ya estaba preparándose para las próximas semanas a fin de repetirlo nuevamente. Infinitas variables, pero ella las decodificara todas por ese instantáneo placer. Era suficiente.

**Fin.**


	4. Cap IV

**Tolerancia**

**IV**

Algunas veces Nami no podía evitar recordar cosas y sentirse triste, miserable inclusive.

Sentada peligrosamente sobre el barandal del Sunny, suspiró profundamente mientras deba un trago de la botella que tenía en mano. Años de lucha y experiencia lidiando con alcohol le habían dado una resistencia tremenda pero aun así era la única medicina para días como esos. El caliente liquido le golpeaba la cabeza y le ardía la garganta, nublándola del dolor emocional.

Había empezado desde temprano en la mañana justo cuando se encontraba en medio de peinarse el cabello. Su mente retrocedió años atrás, sin poder controlarla, a una época donde era una niña abusada brutalmente por la vida. Sus ojos se aguaron y su labio inferior tembló incontrolablemente por las memorias que le arrebataron todo el buen humor y felicidad.

Siendo experta en momentos como ese se golpeó las mejillas con fuerza, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se recompuso lo mejor posible. Se peinó, maquilló y arregló lo mejor posible y colocó su mejor sonrisa falsa a fin de no molestar a sus nakama (y, aunque fuese cruel pensarlo, no ser molestada por ninguno de ellos pues a ella no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre aquello).

Ahora que finalmente había caído la noche tuvo la oportunidad de satisfacer su terrible estado a fin de poder aplacarlo. Fue a uno de los almacenes bajo cubierta, tomó la botella de whisky más fuerte que pudo reconocer, caminó hasta la proa, se aseguró que no hubiese nadie cerca y empezó a llorar con toda libertad. Se permitió sollozar fuertemente un par de veces para luego cerrar la boca y no hacer el mas mínimo sonido, como la vida le había enseñado para evitar una golpiza o peor, ser encontrada en su escondite bajo una cama o dentro de un armario.

Aquello duró hasta que finalmente el océano fue bondadoso con ella y la ayudó a calmarse. Mirar hacia el infinito le permitió concentrarse en mejores recuerdos que le permitieron recomponerse. Las mangas de su pijama estaban cubiertas de lagrimas y los parpados le dolían de tanto limpiarlos pero al menos ya se encontraba mejor.

Miró hacia abajo y sintió un ligero mareo al ver sus piernas colgadas sobre aquella oscura, implacable e infinita agua. Cerró los ojos, tragó en seco y expertamente se dio media vuelta donde estaba sentada para no tentar su destino. Se deslizó hasta que sus pies tocaron la madera de cubierta y levantó la cabeza. Respiró profundamente y se permitió, por primera vez en el día, sonreír a la vez que tiraba la botella vacía al mar sin prestarle la mas mínima importancia.

Abrió los ojos y no dio un paso cuando se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba ahí con ella. Si la silueta del sombrero no era una pista de quien se trataba, su imponente aura si lo era.

"Te hicieron algo Nami?" Fue lo único que preguntó Luffy, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y fue tan repentina que no comprendió inicialmente el motivo de la misma. "Hola Luffy. Eh, de que hablas?"

Aunque Nami le había sonreído al preguntar, el estado del capitán no le permitió ver la mas mínima gracia. "Te note triste y miserable todo el día. Alguien te hizo algo?"

Nami disimuló su asombro. _Oh no. No hay forma de que lo hayas notado Luffy!_ gritó en su mente al escuchar aquello. Ella se había esforzado sobremanera de ocultar lo que sentía como en otras ocasiones y estaba segura que lo había logrado de forma sobresaliente.

Restándole importancia (pues no pensaba darle más poder hoy a aquellos terribles recuerdos) se encogió de hombros y caminó en su dirección. "Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Luffy. No me prestes aten-"

"Que te hicieron!?" Gritó Luffy de forma incontrolada, y aquello inmediatamente encolerizó a Nami a un nivel irracional por las siguientes razones: Numero uno, aquello no era de su incumbencia en lo mas mínimo. Numero dos era que ella no tenía que darle explicaciones ni a él ni a nadie de sus problemas personales. Y Numero tres, ningún hombre tenía el derecho o la excusa de gritarle en su cara solo porque si.

Si, Luffy había cruzado una línea y Nami estaba en la completa gana y voluntad de darle una bofetada y empujarlo fuera de su camino si no hubiese sido por un detalle que la detuvo cuando su mano estaba en el aire en dirección a su rostro: su capitán lloraba con el mismo descontrol que ella tuvo hacia unas horas.

"Me duele mucho cuando te veo sufriendo así sin saber el motivo ni cómo arreglarlo. Solo eso..."

Aunque Luffy dijó aquellas palabras en voz baja se sintieron como una explosión dentro de la mente de Nami. Aun con la mano en el aire tragó una bocanada de aire y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se dio cuenta que aunque lo tenía en frente la mirada de Luffy se encontraba enfocada en el horizonte detrás suyo para evitar verla a los ojos y llorar con más fuerza.

Por puro instinto Nami le quitó el sombrero y mientras lo colocaba en su cabeza jaló su cuerpo hacia el suyo, abrazándolo. El rostro de Luffy reposó sobre su pecho sin devolver el abrazo. Cuando se separaron Nami le pasó los dedos por las mejillas para secarlas y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que su capitán hacia para controlar las lagrimas, aprentando el rostro como si hubiese mordido un limon.

"Oh Luffy, no te preocupes por mí de esa forma. Son solo cosas que vienen y se van. Gracias por preocuparte y perdón por hacerte sentir así; de verdad estoy bien, sana y salva. Recuerda que soy más fuerte de lo que aparentó" dijo ella en voz baja mientras le acariciaba los hombros y lo examinaba con disimulada sorpresa; aun con todo lo que habían vivido y experimentando en sus aventuras Luffy continuaba siendo demasiado gentil y compasivo para su propio bien. Era extraño ver ese nivel de compasión en los locos tiempos en que vivían, con tanta violencia y maldad por todos lados.

Luffy abrió la boca para decir algo pero Nami colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, congelándolo en el acto. Pensó con cuidado las palabras que iba a decir para calmar el corazón de su capitán y finalmente habló. "Estaba triste porque me recordé de tiempos que fueron muy, muy difíciles y crueles conmigo. Una niña no debería ver ni vivir los horrores que sentí en carne propia, y algunas veces no puedo evitar recordar aquella vida y sentirme llena de desaire y tristeza. Fue injusto que me robaran mi infancia e inocencia de esa forma"

Nami vio los ojos de Luffy llenarse de lagrimas por lo que sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le sujetaba el rostro con las manos. "Pero son solo eso: recuerdos. cicatrices del pasado que ya no importan pues tu me diste una segunda oportunidad de tener una vida mejor. Estoy de pie hoy feliz, linda y alegre, llena de valor y esperanza en el futuro, y puedo darme el lujo de sentir aquella debilitante melancolía porque sé que nunca volverá pues te tengo a ti y a los demás cuidándome. Tengo la mejor vida que podría desear así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Además," se detuvo para guiñarle un ojo "se que tu nunca dejarías que me pase nada malo, verdad?"

La única respuesta que recibió fue un abrazo tan fuerte que le sacó el aire. Entre aquellos fuertes brazos Nami empezó a reír mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Luffy, quien había empezado a llorar nuevamente.

"Ya Luffy, tranquilo. Todo está bien." Le susurraba Nami dulcemente, sintiendo aquella escena confortablemente intima.

Una vez Luffy se calmó nuevamente, Nami extendió una manga de su pijama para que Luffy pusiese sacudirse la nariz, y aunque aquello significase maltratar el suave material de aquel atuendo, ella lo hizo con completo amor y devoción pues cuando se trataba de él para ella no había ningún límite.

Nami volvió a colocarle el sombrero y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, confirmando que se encontrase bien. "Quieres que te acompañe un poco antes de ir a dormir? Puedo hablar contigo si aun estas alterado"

Luffy la miró con intensidad y pareció pensar su respuesta un par de veces antes de responder. "No. Sé que tienes que cambiarte y ya sabre respetar lo que me dijiste para la proxima. No pienso molestarte más de lo que ya lo hice esta noche."

Nami sonrió y le besó la mejilla una, dos, tres veces sin poder controlarse. "Puedes molestar para muchas cosas pero preocuparte por mí de esa forma es de lo más maravilloso que has hecho por mi así que no te preocupes." El último beso que le plantó fue lento y cálido, rebosante de afecto. "Gracias por estar ahí para mi Luffy"

"Siempre lo estaré!" Respondió sin perder tiempo pero Nami ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras, dándole la espalda. Antes de desaparecer bajo cubierta giró la cabeza, su hermoso pelo naranja flotando en el viento, y deletreó con sus labios sin hacer ningún sonido. "Y yo estaré ahí para ti Luffy".

**Fin.**


End file.
